Orange juice obtained by squeezing orange materials through a juicer has delicious sweet and sour tastes, and has high nutritional value, and thus is very popular with consumers.
Automatically sold goods, particularly sold by beverage and food vending machines, are becoming more and more common in the market, which has brought much more convenience for people's daily life. However, goods sold by vending machines, for example, various vending machines including “Vending Machine” disclosed in Chinese patent literature CN 1194706 A, “Vending Machine” disclosed in Chinese patent literature CN 1236936 A, “Vending Machine” disclosed in Chinese patent literature CN 1707529 A, “Beverage Vending Machine” disclosed in Chinese patent literature CN 1624724 A, and “Vending Machine” disclosed in Chinese patent literature CN 1885358 A, placed in subway stations, shopping malls, airports, offices, railway stations and the like are all canned, bottled or soft packaged finished beverages after being deep processed and well packaged, and thus cannot meet the actual needs of people on freshly squeezed orange juice beverage.
At present, there is no vending machine in the market which can integrate orange juice squeezing, filling, bottling and media as a whole. However, the vending machine of the present application is a great innovation in the field of vending machines, which perfectly compensates for such vacancies of the market, and fundamentally meets the actual needs of the people.